Jacob (Hogwarts student)
- It is implied that Jacob and Angelica Cole have overlapping years at Hogwarts, meaning he most likely started Hogwarts in 1974 (to be a seventh year in the 1980-1981 school year, when Angelica started) or later. As he got expelled before his younger sibling started Hogwarts in 1984, he must have started at Hogwarts by 1983 at the possible latest. |blood = Pure-blood or half-bloodHe and his sibling were said to be from a wizarding family and able to perform magic |nationality = |species = Human |gender = Male |family = *Father *Mother *Younger sibling |wand = Maple, dragon heartstring, ten inches |loyalty = *Jacob's family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) *Lord Voldemort (supposedly) *R |theme = wizard }} Jacob (born c. 1962–72) was a wizard who attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry circa the 1970s or early 1980s. Biography Early life Jacob was born circa the 1960s or early 1970s. He had one younger sibling. Hogwarts years At age eleven, he went to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley, and caused Mr Olivander's favourite inkpot to explode when trying out wands. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an unknown period of time and was sorted into an unknown house. However, at some point during his later school career, Jacob began searching for the fabled Cursed Vaults, breaking all sorts of school rules and endangering the entire school in the process. At some point before he disappeared, he went to the Forbidden Forest and ran into a centaur named Torvus. He told Torvus of the Cursed Vaults and convinced him to help. Jacob wanted a Centaur's arrow for his search of the Cursed Vaults, but when Torvus refused, Jacob used magic to steal it from the camp. Although the exact consequences of his search are not widely known, his former peers and later students alike would discuss it long afterwards, chief among the many rumours being that he unleashed several curses upon the school, and even was cursed himself and that he eventually went mad. Ultimately, however, he was expelled from school. His expulsion was covered in the Daily Prophet. Disappearance Shortly thereafter, he ran away from home and had been missing ever since. It was widely believed that Jacob joined Lord Voldemort following his disappearance. When his younger sibling eventually attended Hogwarts, they ended up being sorted into the same house he was, and were haunted by his negative reputation. Even so, Jacob's sibling rejected the idea of Jacob having ever had anything to do with "He Who Must Not Be Named", maintaining that Jacob loved his family, and he loved Hogwarts, expressing naught but concern for his well-being. Duncan Ashe revealed that he took the blame for R. Found In Year 5 when Jacob's sibling and their friends along with Rakepick enter the portrait vault and deeat the dragon inside, it is revealed that Rakepick entered this vault with Jacob and Peter Pettigrew (who ran out in fear of the dragon) and that Jacob opened a door with his Legilimency as it was the 'key' to the treasure inside. Rakepick had unwillingly left Jacob in there and used his sibling, who had his same talent for Legilimency, to open the door and use their friends to help along the way. Rakepick shows her true colours as she decided to kill them all and uses the Crucio spell on Merula, Jacob's sibling and their friends fight back but Rakepick disappears. Jacob is found by his sibling and they have an heartfelt and emotion reunion with Jacob calling them "Pip", he says that they must of come a long way to get them and apologises, Jacob's siblings friends come and are in shock and surprise to see him. After telling him that Rakepick brought them into the portraits he becomes angry and tells them that she's evil and that he has to go and stop her before she can find the 'treasure' and give it to "R", his sibling tries to make him say as they've only just been reunited and that together they can stop her, but Jacob tells them that because he was the one who caused all the mess, he should be the one to stop it. He say's that they will meet each again and calls them "Pip", he tells them to stay safe before leaving. Personality and traits While known among students and staff at the school as a troublemaker (whose apparent disregard for school rules and the safety of those who dwelt at the school proved outright dangerous), there were indicators that suggested that there was more to him than the circulating rumours would suggest. For example, while a rebellious young man, he was still a clever and talented student, being one of Professor Flitwick's most gifted students prior to his expulsion, and is remembered fondly by the school's Head of Herbology, Professor Sprout, for being a kind and caring individual. This was later reinforced when Jacob's own younger sibling reacted with righteous anger over being confronted with even the possibility of Jacob ever having had anything to do with Lord Voldemort when Merula Snyde confronted them with the rumour claiming he worked for him. Magical abilities and skills * Charms: Professor Flitwick, the school's Charms Master, claimed Jacob had been one of his most gifted students, meaning he was very proficient with more or less all the charms that the curriculum had to offer up until his expulsion. His charm-work would have to be very sophisticated and strong indeed for him to be able to locate and deal with the Cursed Vaults. * Transfiguration: Jacob was proficient in transfiguration, as he was capable of transfiguring his notebook into the form of a black feather to keep other suspicious parties from seeing it's contents, a method of concealment that would later be duplicated by R when this individual began leaving messages to different residents of Hogwarts. * Flying: In their very first lesson with Madam Hooch, one of the classmates of Jacob's sibling mentioned that they had heard he was a "fairly good flyer". His skill on a broomstick would have to be very impressive indeed, if this was the manner in which he entered and exited the Forbidden Forest to find one of the vaults and leave afterwards safely (a feat that was very notoriously difficult and required an impressive amount of control and even Jacob's sibling, themselves a highly talented flyer, had to improve their abilities first before able to perform such a feat). * Herbology: Professor Sprout noted that Jacob had been among her favourite students, meaning he would have been rather gifted and skilful in this field. * Legilimency: Jacob was a natural born Legilimens, same as his younger sibling, thus meaning he had the magical talent of navigating and reading the minds of others. Behind the scenes *Jacob is the older brother of the player's character in . The house he belongs to and his surname in the game are dependent on the ones chosen by the player for their character. *In the Beta version of the game, there were scenes where Jacob's name was originally "William". It's unknown what the reason was for his name being changed for the final version of the game. It’s possible it was changed because of Bill Weasley's presence. Appearances * Notes and references es:Jacob (Estudiante de Hogwarts) fr:Jacob (élève de Poudlard) ru:Джейкоб pt:Jacob Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Unknown House Category:Hogwarts expellees Category:Sorted in the 20th century Category:Legilimens Category:Missing individuals Category:20th century births